A cause de moi
by histoirede
Summary: Sakuraba s'inquiète des résultats scolaires des autres avant les siens...


- Takami-san !!!!

Takami releva ses yeux et vit arriver Sakuraba. Le garçon avait le souffle court et il mit quelques secondes à retrouver une respiration normale quand il arriva au niveau de son sempai.

- Oui ?  
- Je... pardon !!!!

Takami releva les sourcils d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sakuraba pouvait bien s'excuser.  
Note, ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme lui faisait le coup.  
Le lycéen s'inquiétait pour un rien, et autant il avait eu tendance à tout garder pour lui pendant des années, autant maintenant il avait pris la tendance certaine à s'excuser de sa médiocrité dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
"Ah, désolé, Takami-san, je m'y prends pas bien, hein ?"  
"Excusez-moi, c'était vraiment une passe facile, je suis nul..."  
"Pardon, je voulais vous faire plaisir, mais en fait ça vous plaît pas, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolé..."  
Takami avait réfléchi l'une ou l'autre fois à ce qui pouvait causer ce comportement.  
Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que même si Sakuraba était totalement sincère (et se pensait nul), il ne faisait ça que pour que Takami le contredise et le rassure.

- Pardon pour quoi ?  
- Je... j'ai vu le panneau des résultats des troisième année...

Takami remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, essayant de savoir comment Sakuraba allait pouvoir culpabiliser sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas.  
Passe encore qu'il vienne s'excuser parce qu'il avait une mauvaise note alors que Takami l'avait aidé, mais qu'il trouve à se détester dans les résultats des troisième année...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce panneau ?  
- Ben... vous l'avez pas encore vu ?  
- Si, si, ce matin.  
- ...... et vous m'en voulez pas ?  
- T'en vouloir pourquoi ?  
- ... vous étiez huitième.  
- Sur 673, je trouve que c'est pas si mal.  
- Mais vous étiez deuxième aux derniers partiels !!!  
- J'ai fait un hors-sujet dans ma rédaction d'anglais, c'est tout... ce n'est pas dramatique.  
- Mais mais mais...  
- Quoi qu'il en soit je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est ta faute.

La moue de Sakuraba s'accentua légèrement et ce dernier attrapa le bras de Takami pour l'emmener dix mètres plus loin, dans une petite alcôve que faisait le couloir qui longeait la cour intérieure de leur établissement.

- C'est que vous perdez trop de temps à vous occuper de moi alors que vous pourriez réviser !!

- C'est votre dernière année de lycée, vos résultats sont importants !!!

Takami poussa un léger soupir, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement.

- Sakuraba, je vais continuer la fac à Ôjô. Avec mes notes même si je n'allais plus en cours pendant les trois mois qui restent je pourrais passer à la fac.  
- ... mais quand même.  
- Et même si je suis un peu retombé dans le classement, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de tes propres notes, non ? Tu avais à peine la moyenne aux derniers partiels, non ?  
- ... vous avez regardé ?  
- Bien sûr que j'ai regardé.  
- ......... enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Pardon. Je m'excuse.

Takami savait bien comment ça finirait et il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite eu recours à la solution habituelle pour calmer Sakuraba.  
Il tendit son bras droit, posant sa main sur les cheveux du lycéen, l'attirant doucement à lui.  
Sakuraba se laissa faire et resta la tête baissée à quelques centimètres de son aîné.

- Sakuraba, je ne t'en veux pas. Déjà je pense que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais même si mes notes avaient baissé parce que je m'occupe trop de toi, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Mais...  
- Chut... Ca ne me dérange pas parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire, tu comprends ?  
- Takami-san...  
- Sakuraba, j'aime passer du temps avec toi.  
- ... même quand je vous embête ?  
- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Tu ne m'embêtes pas.

Dans un mouvement lent et que Takami ne vit pas venir, la tête de Sakuraba vint se poser sur son épaule.

- ... Takami-san...

Takami déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Sakuraba, la main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux descendant dans la nuque du garçon.  
Il n'aimait pas le dire dans l'enceinte de l'école alors que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer dans le couloir, ou que quelqu'un dans la cour intérieure pouvait probablement l'entendre, mais c'était son dernier recours.

- Sakuraba, je t'aime.

Le lycéen releva doucement la tête, le regardant d'une expression incrédule alors que ça devait être la 230 000ème fois qu'il entendait cet aveu.

- Vraiment ?  
- Hmm.  
- Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?  
- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs je veux bien perdre encore quelques places dans le classement si c'est pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

Le visage de Sakuraba s'illumina d'un grand sourire et le garçon embrassa rapidement le menton de son petit ami.

- Alors vous venez chez moi ce soir ?  
- ... encore ?

Le sourire de Sakuraba disparut tout à coup.

- Je viens. Je viens.

Le sourire revint et Takami eut l'étrange impression que le lycéen se moquait légèrement de lui.  
Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.


End file.
